There have conventionally been proposed a number of techniques for providing a variety of substrates with various functionalities derived from a phosphorylcholine-like group, such as biocompatibility, moisture retaining ability, or water absorbability, by reacting a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group with the surface of the substrates. For example, it is known that substrate surfaces treated with a various phosphorylcholine-like group compounds exhibit excellent biocompatibility, typically blood compatibility, and that medical instruments coated with polymers containing a phosphorylcholine-like group exhibit excellent biocompatibility (Non-patent Publication 1).
In an attempt to obtain a modifier for reacting a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group with various substrate surfaces, compounds having a phosphorylcholine-like group into which a reactive group capable of reacting with various substrate surfaces have been introduced, have actively been developed as a modifier. For example, there are known a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group with a silanol group introduced (Patent Publication 1), a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group with a carboxyl group introduced (Patent Publication 2), a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group with an aldehyde group introduced (Patent Publication 3), and a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group with a ketal group introduced (Patent Publication 4).
In order to chemically bond, to a substrate surface, the compounds having a carboxyl or aldehyde group disclosed in Patent Publication 2 or 3, a functional group complementary to such group, such as an amino group, must be present on the substrate surface. In the absence of such an amino group, reaction rate is very low, so that long-time and high-temperature reaction conditions are required.
On the other hand, a substrate surface which has been subjected to, for example, plasma treatment or hydrolytic treatment to introduce a carboxyl group, which is industrially convenient, disadvantageously has low reactivity with the compounds having a phosphorylcholine-like group disclosed in Patent Publications 1 to 4.
In view of the above, it is industrially very beneficial to provide a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group in to which a highly active (i.e., highly nucleophilic) amino or thiol group has been introduced, providing wide selectability of functional groups or the like on a substrate surface.
In this regard, Patent Publication 5 proposes a method in which 2-chloro-2-oxa-1,3,2-dioxaphospholane and trimethylamine are used.
However, production of a compound having a phosphorylcholine-like group with an amino group introduced by this method requires a step of protecting the amino group, which complicates the reactions and generates a large amount of byproducts. Thus this method has not been discussed in depth to date.    Patent Publication 1: JP-2006-8661-A    Patent Publication 2: JP-2006-8987-A    Patent Publication 3: JP-2004-175676-A    Patent Publication 4: JP-2008-189589-A    Patent Publication 5: EP-0486100-A    Non-patent Publication 1: Jpn J Artf Organs, Vol. 23(3), p 654-659 (1994)